A Hearty Lyric
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Love is wonderful. Music is beautiful. To allow music to help us explain our emotions to one another is truly a great thing. Collection of oneshots featuring the four beautiful OCs of The Illusion Series.
1. Mr LonelySunstreakerxLeiana

**Mr. Lonely**

_by Zaru_

**Summary: **Love is wonderful. Music is beautiful. To allow music to help us explain our emotions to one another is truly a great thing. Collection of oneshots featuring the four beautiful OCS of _The Illusion Series_.

**Chapter Summary**: Sunstreaker and Leiana had an argument. Now Sunstreaker, being alone without his bonded for several days, realizes how lonely he really is without her by his side.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to Blackwing Rose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Zaru Kiys belongs to me. Any songs featured in these oneshots are not owned by me. _

**Song featured in Oneshot:**

_**Mr. Lonely **_by Akon

She never understood why he acted the way he did. She never understood why they argued in the first place. They were a bonded pair and were supposed to be deeply in love. Sure they had their share of petty fights every now and then, but this time...this time it was a disaster area.

Leiana sat in the bedroom of her apartment pondering what had happened several days before. It wasn't her fault, she felt. It was _his_ fault. He was the one that came to the wrong conclusion about her and a guy friend she had known for several years. Why did he have to be so misinterpreting of her relationships with other people? The dark-skinned, young lady remembered the argument so well.

-FLASHBACK-

_It was nothing. That's all it was. He was just a guy friend she knew since middle school. Although, yeah, the guy had a crush on her, but he knew she had a boyfriend who she loved very much and would never, _ever_ think of cheating on him. But when they were parting ways from a cram session for a class, Sunstreaker had shown up seeing the kiss on the cheek the guy gave to Leiana before heading away. _

_Sunstreaker was angry. Extremely angry. _How dare that fleshy male think he could put his disgusting mouth on my Lala!_ His engine roared in dissatisfaction as he geared it and skidded to a halt blocking Leiana from crossing the street._

"_Get in." He growled._

_She was surprised to see him. She didn't notice he was around. _He must have blocked our bond so he could surprise me by picking me up._ She thought. A small smile spread across her face as she slid into the passenger seat and her mate revved down the street, not even stopping at traffic lights or stop signs. It was so fast, she had to hold onto the seat, nails imbedded in the new leather._

_The yellow mech felt his mate holding on for dear life, her fingernails burying themselves into his seat. At this kind of time he would have shouted at her to be careful where she put her nails, but it only fueled his anger to no extent._

_Leiana wondered why he was being so quiet. _And what's the speeding and breaking laws? I don't I want to get pulled over by the cops. Especially when Sunstreaker doesn't have registration!_ She panicked a little before beginning a conversation with him. The silence was too bare._

"_Sunstreaker, is everything okay?" She asked with concern. He revved his engine in response not wanting to say a word to her. "Okay, fine. There's something wrong with you so you better tell me right now." Still no response. The freckle-faced young woman pursed her lips together and angrily banged on his horn. _

_The sound of his horn was irritating as it was continuously pounded upon. Not being able to take anymore, he pulled onto a dirt road and into the woods where he would be covered when he transformed into his bipedal mode._

I wonder where he's taking me?_ She wondered as trees kept getting thicker every second they drove past. Finally, she felt her mech skid to a halt, opening the door and dropping her out onto her behind. She glared at the car while rubbing her backside hoping there was no bruise there later on. _

_Mechanical whirrs and grinds were heard as she glanced up at Sunstreaker in all his bipedal mode glory. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Sunny?" Leiana yelled at him, standing on her own two feet, hands braced on her hips. "You trying to kill me all of a sudden?"_

_The yellow Lamborghini's blue optics pierced right through her. "Why" Was all he could ask._

_She blinked. "Why what?"_

_Metal ground together as he fisted his hands at his sides. "Why in the pit did you let that ugly male touch you? _Kiss_ you?"_

_Her eyes widened. _He saw that?It was nothing though. Just a kiss on the cheek from a friend.

"_It was nothing, Sunstreaker. He's a friend of mine from school. He goes to the same college as me and Jade do."_

"_You...let...him...touch...you." He slowly stated with each word. _

_Leiana scoffed. "You can't be serious? Listen, he's an old friend that happened to be in my class at college and we were studying together. Not a big deal." She shrugged. "Besides, he was thanking me for helping him."_

"_By _kissing_ you? Is that how all humans thank those who help them? Because if it is, I'm surprised that every single one of you humans haven't been making out with Ratchet yet!" He growled out angrily._

_Her eyes widened even more, then narrowed in her fury. "How _dare_ you even _insinuate_ that I would do something like that! And no! Humans aren't like that! At least not all are." She pointed up at him. "But you have no right to judge me, Sunny!"_

"_If you humans aren't like that, and you aren't, then why did you let him kiss you?" He argued._

_The chocolate-eyed femme blinked. He caught her there. But she wasn't like one of those girls who thinks giving her body away was some thanks. Or a guy thinking he could thank a girl for helping them by jumping into their pants. It infuriated her even more just thinking about that. And the fact that Sunstreaker would think her _and_ her guy friend to be so low. _

"_I don't have to explain myself to you! He and I are just friends! I mean, sure he had a crush on me in the past. But it was _before_ I met you. Besides, there's no harm in kissing anybody on the cheek. And when he did, he didn't mean anything by it but just a thank you and leaving it at that. Why can't you understand that?"_

"_No. I'll never understand it. All I know is, you are my bonded. My spark mate. My spark partner. A spark mate would _never_ allow another near them that could threaten a relationship between them and their bonded mate. _Never._"_

"_So Colin is a threat to our relationship? Are you blind? He's just a friend."_

"_Not when he kisses you, he's not." Suddenly, Sunstreaker transformed back into his alt mode opening his passenger door. "Get in. I'm taking you home."_

"_No. Take me back to the base."_

_There was a stone silence until..._

"_No. I don't wanna be near you right now. I'm trying to calm myself enough to even drive you the short way home."_

_At that moment, everything in Leiana's world shattered._

_How could he?_

_Why would he? They were bonded. Did he really mean that?_

–End FLASHBACK–

Her eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched in anger. Burning tears treaded down her face and she didn't know what to. Slowly, she let herself fall back onto the bed.

_Sunstreaker..._

Deep sleep came to her...

...And so did dreams of her Sunstreaker.

-----------BASE-----------

There were more dents in his chamber walls than anywhere else in the base. Dents that made Bumblebee and Prowl angry. Optimus had put them in charge of fixing anything in the base that needed fixing and Sunstreaker wasn't helping by going on his rampages every single day.

_**Lonely**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely**_

_**I have nobody**_

_**For my own**_

The days passed by. They were agonizingly slow and long. But he knew he deserved it. After the way he had treated his spark mate, he needed the punishment.

Sunstreaker knew his bond with Leiana was strong and could tell if she was telling the truth or lying to him. But he was fueled by anger, he blocked the bond from her altogether not allowing anything of her to flow to him. And the day after the incident with her happened, he couldn't stand it, opening up the link between them. There was no response from her end except for sorrow, pain and...truth.

_**I'm so lonely**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely**_

_**I have nobody**_

_**For my own**_

_**I'm so lonely**_

_Truth! She was telling the truth and I didn't trust her word! How could I be such a glitchhead?_ He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, hands clutching his head and squeezing. His paint job was fading away and a few scratches were visible around his arms and legs. In a situation like that he would have whimpered and whined about it, but he was so upset with himself. Would she even forgive him?

_**Yo**_

_**This one here goes out to all my playas out there man ya know**_

_**Got to have one good girl who always been there man**_

_**Like took all the bullshit**_

_**Then one day she can't take it no more**_

_**And decides to leave...**_

_**Yeah...**_

It devastated him. It truly did. The lonesomeness he felt without her was eating him up inside. Mirage, Ratchet and Skyfire knew how he felt. They had spoken with Sunstreaker over the past few days about their experiences of a broken-hearted bonded. There was nothing but sharp pain in their sparks. Not being able to hold their femme. Not to touch her or be near her. It scared them all. But they were able to get through it and Sunstreaker would to. But how? '_Go apologize.'_ That's what each told him in their own words of course.

He nodded to himself. _Yeah. I'll go tell her I'm sorry. I just hope she'll forgive me._ Sighing in hope, he pushed himself from the floor and made his way out of his chambers.

_**I woke up in the middle of the night**_

_**And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side**_

_**Coulda sworn I was dreamin**_

_**For her I was Feignin**_

_**So I hadda take a little ride**_

_**Back tracking ova these few years**_

_**Tryin to figure out what I do to make it go bad**_

_**Cuz ever since my girl left me**_

_**My whole life came crashin and I'm so...**_

He drove down the street respecting the speed limit. Sunstreaker was in no rush to make it there. It gave him time to think of the right words to explain to her how sorry he was. How he wished he would have believed her in the first place. There was so much to get out.

_**Lonely (so lonely)I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own_ girl)**_

_**I'm so Lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own girl)**_

He pulled up in front of the apartment building and set up a comlink to Leiana's comwatch.

Leiana was still sleeping when her watch beeped. Wiping away tear trails from her face, she grabbed the yellow comwatch sitting on her nightstand. _Is it him?_

"Leiana here." She sniffled a little, but held her voice steady.

"_Lala._" She heard his voice and it sounded like the best thing in the world to her at that moment.

"Sunstreaker?"Her eyes widened in surprise, redness fading away.

"_Yeah. It's me. I'm outside. Come on. We need to go somewhere private and talk._"

She nodded to herself. "Yeah. I'll be right down!" Quickly, she hopped out of bed and changed into a tank and her denim shorts and slipped on a pair of sandals quickly before locking the apartment.

_**Cant believe I hadda girl like you**_

_**And I just let you walk right outta my life**_

_**After all I put you through**_

_**You still stuck around and stayed by my side**_

_**What really hurt me is I broke your heart**_

_**Baby you a good girl and I had no right**_

_**I really wanna make things right**_

_**Cuz**_

_**Without you in my life girl I'm so...**_

It was a silent ride until Sunstreaker pulled into the same wooded area he and she had their argument in days beforehand. Slowly, he opened the driver side door and she got out, stretching herself until she heard him transforming.

Leiana glanced up at her mech seeing his gaze facing away from her with optics dimmed as though in thought.

"Sunny?" She reached out a hand, touching his leg. She felt the coolness and reveled in it.

"I...I don't know what to say." He began.

She shook her head. "You don't know what to say?" _Is he for real?_ "You can't be serious. How could you _not_ know what to say after the way you treated me?"

_**Lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own_ girl)**_

Sunstreaker stared up into the sky seeing the stars shimmering ever so brightly.

"I love you." He said.

"And I love you, too, Sunstreaker. But you owe me the biggest damn apology." Her hands rested on her hips waiting for an answer.

He nodded. "I know. I just don't know exactly _what_ words to say to you that would mean being able to push aside and forget every little thing I ever said wrong to you that day." His head shook and looked down at her. "I really don't."

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own_ bay_bay)**_

She loved him. Her heart fluttered at his sweet words. _He truly does love me. I know he does._ Leiana knew she didn't have to hear the words come out of his mouth to know he was sorry. She could feel it in their bond. The sadness she felt coming from him overwhelmed her which was why she felt down following their argument.

"Just say what you know I want to hear."

_**Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that**_

_**Can take the things that you been through**_

_**Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run**_

_**And I would be out chasing you**_

_**Cuz aint nowhere in the globe I'd rather be**_

_**Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see**_

_**Then the girl of my dreams that made me be**_

_**So happy but now so lonely...**_

The Lamborghini nodded and kneeled down on one knee, scooping his mate into his hand and resting her against his spark. Her brown eyes shimmered as they pleaded with him to say those little words she wanted to hear. And it was sweetness to her ears when she heard him whisper those two little words near her ear.

"I'm sorry."

_**Lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own)**_

Tears made their way into her eyes for a second time that night. It was the truth. The whole truth. He was sorry and he admitted it with words and feelings behind it. It was all she needed to wrap her arms best she could around his neck and nuzzle her cheek against his chest plate. His spark warmed her up from the slight chill running through the air while a smile appeared on her face.

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own_ girl...)**_

Their bond was strong. The love they had for one another only strengthened that bond. It was all Leiana needed in her life. What she wanted and dreamed for. Never had she thought she would fall in love with a giant robot from a distant planet, but she did. There were many things in her life she wanted to happen. But right at the time, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the mech holding her 15 feet from the ground, close to his spark where it pulsated deep inside at being reunited with its bonded.

_**Never thought that I'd be alone**_

_**I didn't hope you'd be gone this long**_

_**I just want you to call my phone**_

_**So stop playing girl**_

_**And come on home**_

_**(Come on home)**_

_**Baby girl I didn't mean to shout**_

_**I want me and you to work it out**_

_**I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby**_

_**And it's drivin me crazy cuz...**_

Moments passed before the two separated and gazed into each other's eyes and optics.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Sunstreaker asked, a sly smirk across his face.

She laughed and grinned. "You look like shit."

The yellow mech looked down at himself. "Yeah I guess I do, don't I?"

"Yeah you do. I'm not gonna let you drive around like that anymore."

He wiggled his optics. "Are you going to give me a sweet rub down?"

She scoffed. _"Pervertido!" _She called out, arms folded across her massive chest. "Still the same Sunstreaker."

He chuckled. "And you're still the same little firecracker I fell in love with." He gently nudged her side with his finger and she giggled. "Oh. Ticklish, huh?" He did it again, this time she smacked at his finger.

"Do it again, and I'll ask Ratchet to cut them off." She smirked. "After all, he does love it when he can get back at you and Sides."

He shook his head and sighed. "Don't ever change."

Leiana blew him a raspberry. "Like I ever will, dumbass." But her eyes softened at him. "Don't _you_ ever change either, Sunny. I love you just the way you are."

He nodded. "Say, let's go back to your apartment and we can recharge together. Then tomorrow you can give me a nice aft paint job and polish."

"How about some hot wax?" She wiggled her own eyebrows.

"How do you always know what turns me on?"

She rolled her eyes as he let her down and transformed back into his car mode. Getting in, she patted the steering wheel gently.

"Hang on, sweetheart!" Sunstreaker shifted his gears and did a few donuts before heading out of the wooded area.

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own)**_

She loved him. He loved her. That was all that mattered. And now, as they drove away on that sparkling night, their bond grew just a little more. And Sunstreaker learned to trust in his bonded no matter the case may be.

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**_

_**I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**For my own (to call my own girl)**_

_**I'm So Lonely...**_

_**So lonely (lonely)**_

_**So lonely (so lonely)**_

_**Mr. Lonely (lonely)**_

_**So lonely (so lonely)**_

_**So lonely (lonely)**_

_**So lonely (so lonely)**_

_**So lonely...**_

_**Mr. Lonely**_

END.

A/n: Well, I hope you liked this everyone. It took me a little time to get it right.

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	2. I Turn To You RatchetxRose

**I Turn To You**

_by Zaru_

**Summary: **Love is wonderful. Music is beautiful. To allow music to help us explain our emotions to one another is truly a great thing. Collection of oneshots featuring the four beautiful OCS of _The Illusion Series_.

**Chapter Summary**: Rose begins driving home after a rough night at the club, but runs into an accident. After contacting Ratchet, he is there in an instant..

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to Blackwing Rose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Zaru Kiys belongs to me. Any songs featured in these oneshots are not owned by me. _

**Song featured in Oneshot:**

_**I Turn To You **_by Christina Aguilera

To figure out so much in just a moment was melting her brain cells bunch by bunch. Calculating numbers in her head was fine sometimes, but not all the time. It really wasn't her fault though. She had no scrap paper handy. The calculator wasn't even working and the computer was a far distance from her. She was just too lazy to stand up. Anybody would be lazy enough if they had to work a double shift for the club on a weekend.

And poor Rose's head ached with a migraine that would never go away.

_How could I even be stupid enough as to volunteer for waitress duty? And pulling a double shift while doing it as well?_

"I'm going to kick your arse, Zaru." Rose muttered as she continued crunching numbers together.

Zaru stood behind the bar putting the last of the glasses up where they should be and smiled, her back turned to her friend.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to take on two shifts back to back. You're the one who took it upon yourself to do it."

The gothic woman growled a little and slammed the pen down on the open binder. "This is ridiculous! I can't do all this in one night, love."

Green hair whipped around revealing blue eyes and pink lips in a pout. "Please, Rose? I need all that done by tomorrow afternoon so I can get the payroll together for this Wednesday."

Rose's jaw dropped and her back humped over. "Excuse me?" _Did I hear right?_ "You need this done by tomorrow _afternoon_?" Her employer nodded. "Why in the pit didn't you say so? I could take this home with me and bring it to you before the afternoon, mate. After I've had a good night's sleep that is." She covered her head with her hands.

Zaru laughed. "Did you just say 'In the pit'?"

"What's so funny about that?"

"We certainly have been spending too much time around those Autobots of ours, huh?" Setting the last glass hanging above the bar, she smiled. "Hey, don't worry. If you can get it done before tomorrow afternoon, that'll be fine. But I need it by four at the latest so I can head to the bank before it closes at five."

Rose checked her watch. It was around two in the morning and everybody had been gone for at least an hour. The only people left in the club were her and Zaru. And one of the bounces who offered to help clean up the mess left by the adult club goers.

"All right then. I'm out of here." Pushing the pen off the binder and closing it, the finance expert stood on sleepy legs. Shaking it off, the binder was swept under one arm and a bag over another. "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon when I'm on my way."

"All right. Night, Rose."

"Night." Rose's clothes shifted as she made her way toward the back of the club. "Oh, Zaru!" She forgot to ask her something. "Before I go, are you going to be here, home or there?" The bouncer was still in the club so she couldn't say the Autobot base.

"There. But just call me on my cell phone. I'll just pick up the papers myself on my way to the bank with Mirage."

"Oh, he's taking you?" _Not a surprise._

"Well, yeah. I'm going to be spending the night _there_ with him." Flushed cheeks signaled Rose about what she was going to be doing.

"Ah. I don't wanna know, love. I'll call you tomorrow." Waving goodbye, she headed out the back door, it slamming harshly shut.

Rose's black convertible was waiting patiently in the parking lot as usual for its owner. Ever since the first time after she met with the Autobots and the dreaded appearance of Starscream, her car had been totaled after Skywarp stepped on it purposely during the short battle. The poor woman didn't know about it until the next day when Mirage graciously offered to drive her and Zaru to the site of the incident.

Now after a couple months in the body shop and several large sum payments, it was back to its sleekness and non-dented state. She couldn't have been happier.

Unlocking the door and turning the key in the ignition, the car roared to life and she smiled. _I just love how my car sounds._ Setting her bag and binder in the passenger seat, she shut the door and reversed the car. Pulling back into another parking space, she stopped next to the familiar blue Ford GT and smirked.

"'Ello, Mirage."

The vehicle's headlights turned on as well as the inside lights within the interior. A holoform made of several pixels pieced itself together to reveal the human version of Mirage. Steely blue eyes pierced into Rose's bluish-grey ones and smiled.

"Rose, how are you this evening?"

"Tired. On my way home."

"Did you wish for an escort?" He offered.

_Sweet as sugar but can be extremely sour at times. _"Eh, no, love. I'm fine. Just thought I would stop by and say hello before I left for the evening."

"I see. Well, hello, Rose, and have a good evening."

Nodding quickly, she shifted gears and drove away while waving out of the window. "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Mirage's holoform waved to her before dispersing and shutting the lights off.

On her way home driving, Rose noticed the distant sound of rumbling in the distance. _Oh no! Not a rainstorm. Please don't' rain. I don't need that right now._

The rumbling became louder as she neared its location. _Typical._ She thought as heavy rain poured down after a threatening lightning flash. Rolling up her windows as quickly as she could, her long fingers reached to the side of the steering wheel to run the windshield wipers. Rain danced back and forth in her eyesight and she could barely see.

"Why did this have to happen on the one night I work myself to death and wish to sleep in peace?"

Grumbling on about her predicament, she heard the binder falling from the passenger seat and thudding against the floor.

"Dammit!" Looking at the road quickly, she tried to reach down to grab it before it decided its home should be under her brake pedal as it inched with every pothole she drove over. Feeling around the floor, she looped her finger through one of the rings inside the binder and pulled it up. "Yes!"

Throwing it in the backseat, she locked both hands on the steering wheel. During that moment, the rain had become so intense, she felt the car jerk itself around the wet road.

"No you don't. Stay where I keep you. We'll be home in no time." Bright headlights illuminated the road in front of her, but all she could see was the pouring rain rapidly drowning her car. It pounded so hard against her roof, she thought it would cave in just by the strength of it.

She drove for a few more minutes before realizing she wasn't going to make the turn that would take her directly home.

"Shit!" Banging her hand on the dashboard, she wondered if she would be able to make a U-turn without alerting any cops. _I don't care. I need to get home._ Eyeing the clock, it was already 2:30 in the morning. Squinting to see through the rain on the windshield, she moved the car into position to turn around before she noticed the headlights coming toward her in the distance.

_Ratchet!_

Then suddenly...

_**When I'm lost in the rain,**_

_**In your eyes I know I'll find the light**_

_**To light my way.**_

_**And when I'm scared,**_

_**And losing ground,**_

_**When my world is going crazy,**_

_**You can turn it all around.**_

...Flashing lights were everywhere. The rain had died down some, but there was still some sprinkling and a few heavy drops now and again.

Rose sat in the back of the ambulance more exhausted than ever. A not-too-deep gash made itself home on the left side of her forehead from banging her head against the steering wheel after swerving to the right away from the oncoming vehicle. A white bandage was placed on her head and a blanket served as a warming device to keep her body from the early morning chill.

The officer was standing next to her asking her several questions, but she put up her hand making him stop.

"I'll answer anymore questions you have, but please, let me call somebody first."

"Sure thing, ma'am. I'll be right back." The officer nodded and flipped his notebook closed before heading over to the wrecked vehicle.

Looking around to see if nobody was watching her, she pulled up arm as close to her as she could.

"Direct link to Ratchet." She whispered.

Ratchet was in the med bay giving Prowl his weekly maintenance check-up when a call was coming in from a private line.

"I'll be right back, Prowl."

"Sure." The police Autobot nodded as he sat down on the berth patiently awaiting the return of the medic.

"Ratchet here."

"Ratch!" He heard his spark mate's voice worriedly over the link.

"Rose, darling, is everything all right? You sound upset."

"I just got into an accident, Ratch. I need you right now, please." The melancholy in her voice tempted him to drop everything and go straight to her. She needed him. "I need you, love. Now."

The yellow mech looked longingly at Prowl who nodded.

"Go, Ratchet. She needs you right now. We can take this up another time, buddy." He jumped from the berth and patted his friend on the back.

"Thank you, Prowl." Getting back to Rose he replied, "I'm on my way, my English Rose." Tracing the coordinates of the location of the call, he transformed into his hummer mode and stormed out of there.

_**And when I'm down you're there**_

_**- pushing me to the top.**_

_**You're always there,**_

_**giving me all you've got.**_

Ratchet dashed as fast as he could to the location of the accident involving his Rose. _What was she thinking of driving in the rain at this time of night? I would have gladly dropped her off at home._ Sighing heavily, his hummer lights flashed as he pulled up to the scene.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it was enough to make his solid holoform appear and jump out of the vehicle, rushing up to her in the back of the ambulance.

"Rose!"

The gothic's bluish-grey eyes wandered up and melted into his steel blue eyes. "Ratchet!" Her long arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck as he gathered her in his arms tightly, pulling her from her seat.

"Oh, my English Rose! What happened to you?" His blue eyes looked her over and he saw the white bandage covering the left side of her head. Reaching up, he gently caressed it and she flinched.

"Ow. That hurts, love."

Securing her down on her feet, a red light coming from his eyes alerting her that he was scanning her for any internal injuries as well as external ones. When he found none, he sighed in relief and took her back in his arms.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so glad you're all right." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her wet and disheveled red hair.

She, in return, buried her fingers in his medium, brown hair that was dampening from the sprinkling rain. "Yes, I'm all right, love." She whispered in his ear as they held each other close together.

_**For a shield from the storm,**_

_**For a friend, for a love**_

_**to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you.**_

_**For the strength to be strong,**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do,**_

_**for everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you.**_

The officer came back and finished questioning Rose about the accident. After she finished answering his questions, Ratchet asked the officer if it would be okay to take her home.

"Well, I would say if the paramedics didn't find anything else wrong with her, I'm sure it would be okay to take her home."

Ratchet nodded, ready to lead her away from the ambulance when a paramedic stopped them.

"I recommend you come to the hospital with us. Just to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Rose glanced up at Ratchet questioningly.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. I will take her home with me. She is my girlfriend. I am a certified doctor as well. So I can take care of her however necessary."

At the paramedic's nod, both spark mates walked away to the rave yellow hummer and drove off.

_**When I lose the will to win,**_

_**I just reach for you and**_

_**I can reach the sky again.**_

_**I can do anything**_

_**'Cause your love is so amazing,**_

_**'Cause your love inspires me.**_

Rose sat in the hummer's passenger seat quietly as Ratchet's holoform acted like he was driving.

"Rose."

"Yeah, love?"

He didn't reply right away. He drove a few more minutes before stopping near the edge of the Lookout where they always hung out to relax. The engine died down and Ratchet slumped in his seat.

"What were you thinking?" Was all he could ask.

Rose blinked. "What are you talking about, Ratch'?"

"I almost lost you tonight." His words were scolding. "What, in primus' sake, were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"I can bloody take care of myself, Ratchet! I don't need to be looked after like a child every second!" She fisted her long fingers together, angry at him for talking to her that way.

_**And when I need a friend,**_

_**You're always on my side**_

_**Giving me faith**_

_**taking me through the night**_

They sat in silence for several moments before Ratchet leaned over, grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her into his lap. She yelped in surprise, but made herself as comfortable as she could. The medic's arms wrapped around loosely, one hand coming up to brush stray strands from her face.

"I love you."

Her gaze softened at his words. "I love you, too, Ratchet." Her hands caressed his synthetic cheeks and brushed through his hair.

"You need to be more careful. I could have lost you tonight."

"But you didn't. I'm fine. It was just a small gash. That's all, love." She certainly couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"What exactly happened?" He needed to know.

"Well, to put things as short as possible, I was driving. The rain started and it was so heavy I could barely see the road. I came onto my turn, but I missed it." She shook her head. "I thought I was smart to make a U-turn, but I wasn't. I was stupid. I was an idiot."

_**For a shield from the storm,**_

_**For a friend, for a love**_

_**to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you.**_

_**For the strength to be strong,**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do,**_

_**for everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you.**_

Ratchet just smiled and grabbed one of her hands, kissing the back of it.

"You may be an idiot...but you're my idiot."

She smiled until it sank it what he said. "You are so mean!"

"What?" He asked innocently, smirking.

"You think I'm just an idiot as well?" She folded her arms across her chest as best she could.

"No." He chuckled. "I think you're the most beautiful idiot in the world."

"Awe, Ratch." She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, pulling back slightly. "Is there ever a time that I don't love you?"

"Whenever I am a 'smartass' as you call it." Rose bust out laughing and kissed him again.

_**For the arms to be my shelter**_

_**through all the rain,**_

_**For truth that will never change,**_

_**For someone to lean on,**_

_**For a heart I can rely on through anything,**_

_**For that one who I can run to...**_

"Don't ever think there will be a time I don't love you, my darling English Rose. I will always be there for you no matter what." He tweaked her nose.

"No matter what?" She repeated.

"No matter what. Anything happens, you know I'll be there for you. And you can call me for anything. I may not always be in the same jurisdiction you are, but I'm only a comlink call away." He held up the hand that wore the comwatch.

"You truly are something, love." And she kissed him again. Deeper than before. And before he knew it, she was fast asleep.

_**For a shield from the storm,**_

_**For a friend, for a love**_

_**to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**For the strength to be strong,**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do,**_

_**for everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you.**_

Ratchet drove down the road toward the Autobot base where he could keep a better eye on his spark mate. He made sure to scan her every so often to make sure that a concussion was not in her future so she would be able to have a peaceful night's sleep. He probably wouldn't understand why Rose did what she did, but all he could think about was what would have happened if she the accident was something worse and he was never able to see her again.

And as he drove up to the doors of the Autobot base, he leaned over and kissed her warm, luscious lips chastely. Smiling, he whispered in her ear.

"You can turn to me for anything. And I'd do anything for you, my love."

The doors opened and he drove through, a sleepy Rose now a beautiful piece with a bright smile on her sleepy face.

_**For a shield from the storm,**_

_**For a friend, for a love**_

_**to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you.**_

_**For the strength to be strong,**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do,**_

_**for everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you.**_

_**I turn to you...**_

END.

A/n: Did you like this or not? This is of course another Hearty Lyric songfic! Hope you liked it, Rose! ^_^ If it isn't up to par, please forgive me. I tried my best. ,

Zaru


End file.
